IMing
by Sesshomaru'sgirl1
Summary: I know it's been done a million times, just thought I'd give it a shot! Hope you like!


Clumsierthanyousince1987- Bella

Sexierthanyousince1901- Edward

Strongerthanyousince1915- Emmett

Prettierthanyousince1915- Rosalie

Spritierthanyousince1901- Alice

Calmerthanyousince1844- Jasper

(All Are Online)

Spritier : HI EVERYBODY!

Stronger : HI ALICE!!

Calmer : Hey Cutie.

Clumsier : Hi, Alice…

Sexier : Hello.

Prettier : …

Spritier : SUP?

All : Huh?

Spritier : :O DO YOU NOT KNOW THEXT TALK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

All : No………

Spritier : Man Do I have to teach you everything?

Sexier : I'd rather you not.

Clumsier : HAHA!! Alice got told by mhy SEXY MAN!

Spritier : Well I'm going to teach you everything! Weather you like it or not!

? I have a question

? I don't understand what you mean

?4U I have a question for you

;S Gentle warning, like "Hmm? what did you say?"

^^ Meaning "read line" or "message above"

3 Meaning "sideways heart" (love, friendship)

33 Meaning "heart or love" (more 3s is a bigger heart)

TEOTD At the end of the day

.02 My (or your) two cents worth

121 One-to-one (private chat initiation)

1337 Leet, meaning 'elite'

143 I love you

14AA41 One for all, and all for one

19 Zero hand (online gaming)

10X Thanks

1CE Once

1DR I wonder

2 Meaning "to" in SMS

20 Meaning "location"

2EZ Too easy

2G2BT Too good to be true

2M2H Too much too handle

2MI Too much information

2MOR Tomorrow

2NTE Tonight

4 Short for "for" in SMS

411 Meaning "information"

404 I don't know

411 Meaning 'information'

420 Lets get high

420 Meaning "Marijuana"

459 Means I love you (ILY is 459 using keypad numbers)

4COL For crying out loud

4EAE Forever and ever

4NR Foreigner

^5 High-five

555 Sobbing, crying. (Mandarin Chinese txt msgs)

55555 Crying your eyes out (Mandarin Chinese txt msgs)

6Y Sexy

7K Sick

831 I love you (8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning)

86 Over

88 Bye-bye (Mandarin Chinese txt msgs)

9 Parent is watching

s Meaning "smile"

*s* Meaning "smile"

*w* Meaning "wink"

A

A3 Anytime, anywhere, anyplace

AA As above

AAF As a matter of fact

AAF As a friend

AAK Asleep at keyboard

AAK Alive and kicking

AAMOF As a matter of fact

AAMOI As a matter of interest

AAP Always a pleasure

AAR At any rate

AAS Alive and smiling

AASHTA As always, Sheldon has the answer

(Bike mechanic Sheldon Brown)

AATK Always at the keyboard

ABC Already been chewed

ABT About

ABT2 Meaning 'About to'

ABTA Meaning Good-bye (signoff)

ACD ALT / CONTROL / DELETE

ACDNT Accident (e-mail, Government)

ACK Acknowledge

ACPT Accept (e-mail, Government)

ACQSTN Acquisition (e-mail, Government)

ADAD Another day, another dollar

ADBB All done, bye-bye

ADD Address

ADDY Address

ADIH Another day in hell

ADIP Another day in paradise

ADMIN Administrator

ADMINR Administrator (Government)

ADN Any day now

ADR Address

AEAP As early as possible

AF April Fools

AFC Away from computer

AFAIAA As far as I am aware

AFAIC As far as I am concerned

AFAIK As far as I know

AFAIUI As far as I understand it

AFAP As far as possible

AFJ April Fool's joke

AFK Away from keyboard

AFZ Acronym Free Zone

AFPOE A fresh pair of eyes

AH At home

AIAMU And I am a money's uncle

AIGHT Alright

AIR As I remember

AISB As it should be

AISB As I said before

AISI As I see it

AITR Adult in the room

AKA Also known as

ALCON All concerned

ALOL Actually laughing out loud

AMAP As much as possible

AMBW All my best wishes

AML All my love

AMOF As a matter of fact

AOE Area of effect (online game)

AOM Age of majority

AOM Age of Mythology (online gaming)

AOTA All of the above

AOYP Angel on your pillow

APAC All praise and credit

AQAP As quick (or quiet) as possible

ARE Acronym rich enviornment

ASIG And so it goes

ASAP As soon as possible

A/S/L Age/sex/location

ASL Age/sex/location

ASLA Age/sex/location/availability

AT At your terminal

ATB All the best

ATEOTD At the end of the day

ATM At the moment

ATSITS All the stars in the sky

ATSL Along the same line (or lines)

AWC After awhile crocodile

AWESO Awesome

AWOL Away without leaving

AYDY Are you done yet?

AYEC At your earliest convenience

AYOR At your own risk

AYSOS Are you stupid or something?

AYS Are you serious?

AYT Are you there?

AYTMTB And you're telling me this because

AYV Are you vertical?

AZN Asian

B

B Back

B& Banned

B2W Back to work

B8 Bait (person teased or joked with, or under-aged person/teen)

B9 Boss is watching

B/F Boyfriend

B/G Background (personal information request)

B4 Before

B4N Bye for now

BAG Busting a gut

BA Bad *a*

BAK Back at keyboard

BAS Big 'butt' smile

BASOR Breathing a sigh of relief

BAU Business as usual

BAY Back at ya

BB Be back

BB Bebi / Baby (Spanish SMS)

BBC Big bad challenge

BBIAB Be back in a bit

BBIAF Be back in a few

BBIAM Be back in a minute

BBIAS Be back in a sec

BBL Be back later

BBN Bye, bye now

BBQ Barbeque, "Ownage", shooting score/frag (online gaming)

BBS Be back soon

BBT Be back tomorrow

BC Because

B/C Because

BC Be cool

BCNU Be seeing you

BCOS Because

BD Big deal

BDAY Birthday

B-DAY Birthday

BDN Big darn number

BEG Big evil grin

BF Boyfriend

BFAW Best friend at work

BF2 Battlefield 2 (online gaming)

BF Best friend

BFF Best friends forever

BFFL Best friends for life

BFFLNMW Best friends for life, no matter what

BFD Big freaking deal

BFG Big freaking grin

BFFN Best friend for now

BFN Bye for now

BG Big grin

BGWM Be gentle with me

BHL8 Be home late

BIB Boss is back

BIBO Beer in, beer out

BIF Before I forget

BIH Burn in hell

BIL Brother in law

BION Believe it or not

BIOYA Blow it out your *a*

BIOYN Blow it out your nose

BISFLATM Boy, I sure feel like a turquoise monkey! (unverified)

BITMT But in the meantime

BL Belly laugh

BLNT Better luck next time

BM Bite me

BME Based on my experience

BM&Y Between me and you

BOB Back off *buddy*

BOL Best of luck

BOLO Be on the look out

BOOMS Bored out of my skull

BOSMKL Bending over smacking my knee laughing

BOT Back on topic

BOT Be on that

BOYF Boyfriend

BPLM Big person little mind

BRB Be right back

BRBB Be right back *babe*

BRD Bored

BRH Be right here

BRT Be right there

BSF But seriously folks

BSOD Blue screen of death

BSTS Better safe than sorry

BT Bite this

BT Between technologies

BTA But then again

BTDT Been there, done that

BTW By the way

BTYCL Meaning 'Bootycall'

BUBU Slang term for the most beautiful of women

BWL Bursting with laughter

BYOB Bring your own beer

BYOC Bring your own computer

BYOP Bring your own paint (paintball)

BYTM Better you than me

C

C&G Chuckle & grin

CAD Control + Alt + Delete

CAD Short for Canada/Canadian

CAM Camera (SMS)

CB Coffee break

CB Chat break

CB Crazy *b*

CD9 Code 9, Meaning "parents are around"

CFS Care for secret?

CFY Calling for you

CIAO Good-bye (Italian word)

CICO Coffee in, coffee out

CID Crying in disgrace

CID Consider it done

CLAB Crying like a baby

CM Call me

CMB Call me back

CMAP Cover my *a* partner (online gaming)

CMIIW Correct me if I'm wrong

CMON Come on

CNP Continued (in) next post

COB Close of business

COS Because

C/P Cross post

CP Chat post (or continue in IM)

CR8 Create

CRAFT Can't remember a *freaking* thing

CRB Come right back

CRBT Crying really big tears

CRS Can't remember stuff

CSG Chuckle, snicker, grin

CSL Can't stop laughing

CSS Counter-Strike Source (online gaming)

CT Can't talk

CTC Care to chat?

CTHU Cracking the *heck* up

CU See you too

CU See you

CU2 See you

CUA See you around

CUL See you later

CULA See you later alligator

CUL8R See you later

CUMID See you in my dreams

CURLO See you around like a donut

CWOT Complete waste of time

CWYL Chat with you later

CYA See you

CYAL8R See you later

CYE Check your e-mail

CYEP Close your eyes partner (online gaming)

CYO See you online

D

D2 Dedos / fingers (Spanish SMS)

D46? Down for sex?

DA Meaning "The"

DBAU Doing business as usual

DC Disconnect

DD Dear (or Darling) daughter

DD Due diligence

DEGT Dear (or Darling) daughter

DF Don't even go there

DFL Dead *freaking* last (online gaming)

DGAF Don't give a *freak*

DGTG Don't go there girlfriend

DH Dear (or Darling) husband

DHU Dinosaur hugs (used to show support)

DIIK Darned if I know

DIKU Do I know you?

DILLIGAF Do I look like I give a *freak*?

DILLIGAS Do I look like I give a sugar?

DIS Did I say?

DIY Do it yourself

DKDC Don't know, don't care

D/L Download

DL Download

DL Down low

DLBBB Don't let (the) bed bugs bite

DLTBBB Don't let the bed bugs bite

DM Doesn't matter

DM Direct message

DN Down

DNC Do not compute (meaning I do not understand)

DNR Dinner (SMS)

DNT Don't

d00d Dude

DOE Daughter of Eve

DP Display Picture (Yahoo Messenger Chat)

DPS Damage per second (online gaming)

DQMOT Don't quote me on this

DR Didn't read

DS Dear (or Darling) son

DTR Define the relationship

DTRT Do the right thing

DTS Don't think so

DTTD Don't touch that dial

DUPE Duplicate

DUR Do you remember?

DV8 Deviate

DW Dear (or Darling) wife

DWF Divorced white female

DWM Divorced white male

DXNRY Dictionary

DYNWUTB Do you know what you are talking about?

DYFI Did you find it?

DYOR Do your own research (common stock market chat slang)

E

E Ecstasy

E Enemy (online gaming)

E1 Everyone

E123 Easy as one, two, three

E2EG Ear to ear grin

EAK Eating at keyboard

EBKAC Error between keyboard and chair

ED Erase display

EF4T Effort

EG Evil grin

EI Eat it

EIP Editing in progress

EMA E-mail address

EMFBI Excuse me for butting in

EMFBI Excuse me for jumping in

EMSG E-mail message

ENUF Enough

EOD End of day

EOD End of discussion

EOL End of lecture

EOL End of life

EOM End of message

EOT End of transmission

ERS2 Eres tz / are you (Spanish SMS)

ES Erase screen

ETA Estimated time (of) arrival

EVA Ever

EVO Evolution

EWG Evil wicked grin (in fun, teasing)

EYC Excitable, yet calm

EZ Easy

EZY Easy

F

F Meaning female

F2F Face to face

F2F Face to face

F2P Free to play (online gaming)

FAF Funny as *freak*

FBF Fat boy food (e.g. pizza, burgers, fries)

FBM Fine by me

FC Fingers crossed

FC'INGO For crying out loud

FEITCTAJ *Freak* 'em if they can't take a joke

FFA Free for all (online gaming)

FFS For *freak'*sakes

FICCL Frankly I couldn't care a less

FIIK *Freaked* if I know

FIIOOH Forget it, I'm out of here

FIMH Forever in my heart

FISH First in, still here

FITB Fill in the blank

FOMC Falling off my chair

FOAD *Freak* off and die

FOMCL Falling off my chair laughing

FRT For real though

FTBOMH From the bottom of my heart

FTW For the win

FUBAR Fouled up beyond all recognition

FUBB Fouled up beyond belief

FW Forward

FWIW For what it's worth

FWM Fine with me

FYEO For your eyes only

FYA For your amusement

FYI For your information

G

G Grin

G Giggle

G/F Girlfriend

G2CU Good to see you

G2G Got to go

G2R Got to run

G9 Genius

GA Go ahead

GAL Get a life

GAS Got a second?

GB Goodbye

GBU God bless you

GDR Grinning, ducking, and running

GD/R Grinning, ducking, and running

GFI Go for it

GF Girl friend

GFN Gone for now

GG Gotta Go

GG Good Game (online gaming)

GG Brother (Mandarin Chinese txt msgs)

GGA Good game, all (online gaming)

GGMSOT Gotta get me some of that

GGOH Gotta Get Outa Here

GGP Got to go pee

GH Good hand (online gaming)

GIAR Give it a rest

GIC Gift in crib (online gaming)

GIGO Garbage in, garbage out

GIRL Guy in real life

GJ Good job

GL Good luck

GL2U Good luck to you (online gaming)

GL/HF Good luck, have fun (online gaming)

GLE1 Good luck everyone (online gaming)

GLNG Good luck next game (online gaming)

GMBA Giggling my butt off

GMTA Great minds think alike

GN Good night

GNIGHT Good night

GNITE Good night

GNSD Good night, sweet dreams

GOI Get over it

GOL Giggling out loud

GR8 Great

GRATZ Congratulations

GRL Girl

GRWG Get right with God

GR&D Grinning, running and ducking

GS Good shot

GT Good try

GTFO Get the *freak* out

GTG Got to go

GTRM Going to read mail

GTSY Great (or good) to see you

GUD Good

H

H Hug

H8 Hate

H8TTU Hate to be you

HAG1 Have a good one

HAK Hug and kiss

HAU How about you?

H&K Hugs & kisses

H2CUS Hope to see you soon

HAGN Have a good night

HAGO Have a good one

HAND Have a nice day

HB Hurry back

HB Hug back

H-BDAY Happy Birthday

HBU How about you?

HF Have fun

HFAC Holy flipping animal crackers

H-FDAY Happy Father's Day

HHIS Head hanging in shame

HL Half Life (online gaming)

HLA Hola / hello (Spanish SMS)

H-MDAY Happy Mother's Day

HNL (w)Hole 'nother level

HOAS Hold on a second

HP Hit points / Health points (online gaming)

HRU How are you?

HTH Hope this helps

HUB Head up butt

HUYA Head up your *butt*

HV Have

HVH Heroic Violet Hold (online gaming)

HW Homework

I

I2 I too (me too)

IA8 I already ate

IAAA I am an accountant

IAAD I am a doctor

IAAL I am a lawyer

IAC In any case

IAE In any event

IANAC I am not a crook

IANAL I am not a lawyer

IAO I am out (of here)

IB I'm back

IB I'm back

IC I see

ICAM I couldn't agree more

ICBW It could be worse

ICEDI I can't even discuss it

ICFILWU I could fall in love with you

IDC I don't care

IDK I don't know

IDTS I don't think so

IDUNNO I don't know

IG2R I got to run

IGHT I got high tonight

IGN I (I've) got nothing

IGP I got to (go) pee

IHNI I have no idea

IIRC If I remember correctly

IIIO Intel inside, idiot outside

IK I know

IKR I know, right?

ILBL8 I'll be late

ILU I love you

ILUM I love you man

ILY I love you

IM Instant message

IMAO In my arrogant opinion

IMHO In my humble opinion

ImL (in Arial font) Means I love you (a way of using the American sign language in text)

IMNSHO In my not so humble opinion

IMO In my opinion

IMS I am sorry

IMSB I am so bored

IMTM I am the man

IMU I miss u (you)

INAL I'm not a lawyer

IOMH In over my head

IOW In other words

IRL In real life

IRMC I rest my case

ISLY I still love you

ITAM It's The Accounting, Man (financial blogs)

ITYK I thought you knew

IUSS If you say so

IWALU I will always love you

IWAWO I want a way out

IWIAM Idiot wrapped in a moron

IYKWIM If you know what I mean

IYO In your opinion

IYSS If you say so

J

j00 You

j00r Your

JAC Just a sec

JAM Just a minutes

JFF Just for fun

JFGI Just *freaking* Google it

JIC Just in case

JJA Just joking around

JK Just kidding

JLMK Just let me know

JMO Just my opinion

JP Just playing

JP Jackpot (online gaming, bingo games)

JTLYK Just to let you know

JW Just wondering

K

K Okay

KK Knock, knock

KK Okay, Okay!

K8T Katie

k/b Keyboard

KB Keyboard

KB Kick butt (online gaming)

KDFU Means Cracking (K) the (D as in Da) *freak* up

KEWL Cool

KEYA I will key you later

KEYME Key me when you get in

KFY Kiss for you

KIA Know it all

KISS Keep it simple, stupid

KIT Keep in touch

KOC Kiss on cheek

KOL Kiss on lips

KOTC Kiss on the cheek

KOTL Kiss on the lips

KNIM Know what I mean?

KPC Keeping parents clueless

KS Kill then steal (online gaming)

KT Katie

KUTGW Keep up the good work

Like This Guide? Share it With Friends on:

share on reddit

Share on Reddit

Stumble It!

Abbreviation Meaning

L

L2G Like to go?

L2G (would) Love to go

L2K Like to come

l33t Leet, meaning 'elite'

L8R Later

L8RG8R Later, gator

LBAY Laughing back at you

LD Later, dude / Long distance

LEMENO Let me know

LERK Leaving easy reach of keyboard

LFG Looking for group (online gaming)

LFG Looking for guard (online gaming)

LFM Looking for more (online gaming)

LGH Lets get high

LH6 Lets have sex

LHSX Lets have sex

LHM Lord help me

LHO Laughing head off

LIC Like I care

LIK Meaning liquor

LIMT Laugh in my tummy

LMAO Laughing my *a* off

LMBO Laughing my butt off

LMFAO Laughing my freaking *a* off

LMIRL Lets meet in real life

LMK Let me know

LMNK Leave my name out

LOA List of acronyms

LOL Laughing out loud

LOL Laugh out loud

LOL Lots of love

LOLH Laughing out loud hysterically

LOLO Lots of love

LOLWTF Laughing out loud (saying) "What the *freak*?"

LOTI Laughing on the inside

LOTR Lord of The Rings (online gaming)

LQTM Laughing quietly to myself

LSHMBH Laugh so hard my belly hurts

LSV Language, sex and violence

LTD Living the dream

LTNS Long time no see

LTOD Laptop of death

LTS Laughing to self

LULT Love you long time

LULZ Slang for LOL

LVM Left voice mail

LWOS Laughing without smiling

LY Love ya

LYLAS Love you like crazy

LYLC Love you like a sis

LYSM Love you so much

M

M8 Mate

MC Merry Christmas

MEGO My eyes glaze over

MEH Meaning a "shrug" or shrugging shoulders

MEHH Meaning a "sigh" or sighing

MFI Mad for it

MGB May God bless

MIRL Meet in real life

MKAY Meaning "Mmm, okay"

MLM Meaning give the middle finger

MM Sister (Mandarin Chinese txt msg)

MMK Meaning okay? (as a question)

MNC Mother nature calls

MNSG Mensaje (message in Spanish)

MorF Male or female?

MOOS Member of the opposite sex

MOS Mother over shoulder

MOSS Member of same sex

MP Mana points (online gaming)

MSG Message

MTF More to follow

MTFBWU May the force be with you

MUAH Multiple unsuccessful attempts (at/to) humor

MUSM Miss you so much

MYO Mind your own (business)

MYOB Mind your own business

N

n00b Newbie

N1 Nice one

N2M Nothing too much

NADT Not a darn thing

NALOPKT Not a lot of people know that

NANA Not now, no need

NBD No big deal

NBFAB No bad for a beginner (online gaming)

NC Nice crib (online gaming)

NE Any

NE1 Anyone

NFM None for me / Not for me

NFM Not for me

NFS Need for Speed (online gaming)

NFS Not for sale

NFW No *freaking* way

NFW Not for work

NFWS Not for work safe

NH Nice hand (online gaming)

NIFOC Naked in front of computer

NIGI Now I get it

NIMBY Not in my back yard

NIROK Not in reach of keyboard

NLT No later than

NM Nothing much

NM Never mind

NMH Not much here

NMU Not much, you?

NO1 No one

NOOB Meaning someone who is bad at (online) games

NOYB None of your business

NP No problem

NPC Non-playing character (online gaming)

NQT Newly qualified teacher

NR Nice roll (online gaming)

NRN No response/reply necessary

NS Nice score (online gaming)

NSA No strings attached

NSFW Not safe for work

NSISR Not sure if spelled right

NT Nice try

NTHING Nothing (SMS)

NVM Never mind

NVR Never

NW No way

NWO No way out

O

O4U Only for you

O Opponent (online gaming)

O Meaning "hugs"

O Over

OA Online auctions

(see more auction abbreviations)

OATUS On a totally unrelated subject

OB Oh baby

OB Oh brother

OI Operator indisposed

OIC Oh, I see

OJ Only joking

OL Old lady

OM Old man

OM Oh, my

OMDB Over my dead body

OMFG Oh my *freaking* God

omfglmaobbqrofl

copteriss oh my *freaking* god, laugh my *a* off, owned, roll on floor spinning around I'm so sad

OMG Oh my God

OMGYG2BK Oh my God, you got to be kidding

OMW On my way

ONL Online

OO Over and out

OOC Out of character

OOH Out of here

OOTD One of these days

OOTO Out of the office

OP On phone

ORLY Oh really?

OT Off topic (discussion forums)

OTB Off to bed

OTFL On the floor laughing

OTL Out to lunch

OTOH On the other hand

OTP On the phone

OTT Over the top

OTTOMH Off the top of my head

OTW Off to work

OVA Over

OYO On your own

P

P Partner (online gaming)

P2P Parent to parent

P2P Peer to peer

P2P Pay to play (online gaming)

P911 Parents coming into room alert

PAW Parents are watching

PBOOK Phonebook (e-mail)

PC Player character (online gaming)

PCM Please call me

PDH Pretty darn happy

PDS Please don't shoot

PDQ Pretty darn quick

PEEPS People

PFT Pretty *freaking* tight

PIC Picture

PIP Peeing in pants (laughing hard)

PIR Parents in room

PISS Put in some sugar

PITA Pain in the *butt*

PKMN Pokemon (online gaming)

PL8 Plate

PLD Played

PLMK Please let me know

PLS Please

PLU People like us

PLZ Please

PM Private Message

PMFI Pardon me for interrupting

PMFJI Pardon me for jumping in

PMSL Pee myself laughing

POAHF Put on a happy face

POS Parent over shoulder

POV Point of view

POV Privately owned vehicle (originally used to differentiate an individual's vehicle from a military vehicle)

PPL People

PPU Pending pick-up

PROLLY Probably

PRON Meaning pornography

PRT Party

PRW People/parents are watching

PSOS Parent standing over shoulder

PSP Playstation Portable

PST Please send tell (online gaming)

PTL Praise the Lord

PTMM Please tell me more

PUG Pick up group (online gaming)

PWN Meaning "own"

PXT Please explain that

PU That stinks!

PUKS Pick up kids (SMS)

PZ Peace

PZA Pizza

Q

Q Queue

QFE Question for everyone

QFI Quoted for idiocy

QFI Quoted for irony

QIK Quick

QL Quit laughing

QQ (qq) Meaning "crying eyes"

QQ Quick question

QSL Reply

QSO Conversation

QT Cutie

QTPI Cutie pie

R

R8 Rate (SMS)

RBAY Right back at you

RIP Rest in peace

RL Real life

RLY Really

RME Rolling my eyes

RMLB Read my lips baby

RMMM Read my mail man

ROFL Rolling on floor laughing

ROFLCOPTER Rolling on floor laughing and spinning around

ROFLMAO Rolling on the floor, laughing my *butt* off

ROTFL Rolling on the floor laughing

ROTFLUTS Rolling on the floor laughing unable to speak

RS Runescape (online gaming)

RSN Real soon now

RTBS Reason to be single

RTFM Read the *freaking* manual

RTFQ Read the *freaking* question

RTMS Read the manual, stupid

RTNTN Retention (e-mail, Government)

RTRCTV Retroactive (e-mail, Government)

RTRMT Retirement (e-mail, Government)

RTSM Read the stupid manual

RTWFQ Read the whole *freaking* question

RU Are you?

RUMOF Are you male or female?

RUT Are u (you) there?

RUOK Are you okay?

RX Regards

RW Real world

RX Meaning drugs or prescriptions

RYB Read your Bible

RYS Read your screen

RYS Are you single?

S

S2R Send to receive (meaning send me your picture to get mine)

S2S Sorry to say

SAL Such a laugh

SBT Sorry 'bout that

SC Stay cool

SDMB Sweet dreams, my baby

SETE Smiling Ear-to-Ear

SFAIK So far as I know

SH Same here

SH^ Shut up

SHID Slapping head in disgust

SICNR Sorry, I could not resist

SIG2R Sorry, I got to run

SIHTH Stupidity is hard to take

SIMYC Sorry I missed your call

SIS Snickering in silence

SIT Stay in touch

SK8 Skate

SK8NG Skating

SK8R Skater

SK8RBOI Skater Boy

SLAP Sounds like a plan

SMHID Scratching my head in disbelief

SNAFU Situation normal all fouled up

SNERT Snot nosed egotistical rude teenager

SO Significant other

SOAB Son of a *B*

SOL Sooner or later

SOMY Sick of me yet?

SorG Straight or Gay?

SOS Meaning help

SOS Son of Sam

SOT Short of time

SOTMG Short of time, must go

SOWM Someone with me

SPK Speak (SMS)

SRSLY Seriously

SPST Same place, same time

SPTO Spoke to

SQ Square

SRY Sorry

SS So sorry

SSDD Same stuff, different day

SSIF So stupid it's funny

SSINF So stupid it's not funny

ST&D Stop texting and drive

STFU Shut the *freak* up

STR8 Straight

STW Search the Web

SUITM See you in the morning

SUL See you later

SUP What's up?

SUX Meanings sucks or "it sucks"

SWAK Sent (or sealed) with a kiss

SWALK Sealed (or sealed) with a loving kiss

SWAT Scientific wild *butt* guess

SWL Screaming with laughter

SWMBO She who must be obeyed. Meaning wife or partner

SYL See you later

SYS See you soon

T

T+ Think positive

T4BU Thanks for being you

T:)T Think happy thoughts

TA Thanks a lot

TAFN That's all for now

TANK Meaning really strong

TANKED Meaning "owned"

TANKING Meaning "owning"

TAM Tomorrow a.m.

TAU Thinking about u (you)

TAUMUALU Thinking about you miss you always love you

TBAG Process of disgracing a corpse, taunting a fragged/killed player (online gaming)

TBC To be continued

TBD To be determined

TBH To be honest

TBL Text back later

TC Take care

TCB Take care of business

TCOY Take care of yourself

TD Tower defense (online gaming)

TDTM Talk dirty to me

TFS Thanks for sharing

TGIF Thank God it's Friday

THX Thanks

THT Think happy thoughts

THNX Thanks

THNQ Thank-you (SMS)

TIA Thanks in advance

TIAD Tomorrow is another day

TIC Tongue-in-cheek

TILIS Tell it like it is

TLK2UL8R Talk to you later

TL Too long

TMB Text me back

TMI Too much information

TMOT Trust me on this

TMTH Too much to handle

TMWFI Take my word for it

TNSTAAFL There's no such thing as a free lunch

TNT Til next time

TOJ Tears of joy

TOU Thinking of you

TOY Thinking of you

TPM Tomorrow p.m.

TPTB The powers that be

TQ Te quiero / I love you (Spanish SMS)

TSNF That's so not fair

TSTB The sooner, the better

TTFN Ta ta for now

TTLY Totally

TTTT These things take time

TTUL Talk to you later

TU Thank you

TWSS That's what she said

TTG Time to go

TTYAFN Talk to you awhile from now

TTYL Talk to you later

TTYS Talk to you soon

TY Thank you

TYS Told you so

TYT Take your time

TYSO Thank you so much

TYAFY Thank you and *freak* you

TYVM Thank you very much

U

^URS Up yours

UCMU You crack me up

UDI Unidentified drinking injury (meaning bruise, scratch, ache and so on)

UDM U (You) da (the) man

UDS Ugly domestic scene

UFB Un *freaking* believable

UFN Until further notice

UGTBK You've got to be kidding

UKTR You know that's right

UL Upload

U-L Meaning "You will"

UNA Use no acronyms

UN4TUN8 Unfortunate

UNBLEFBLE Unbelievable

UNCRTN Uncertain

UNPC Un- (not) politically correct

UOK (Are) You ok?

UR Your / You're

UR2YS4ME You are too wise for me

URA* You are a star

URH You are hot (U R Hot)

URSKTM You are so kind to me

URTM You are the man

URW You are welcome

USBCA Until something better comes along

USU Usually

UT Unreal Tournament (online gaming)

UT2L You take too long

UV Unpleasant visual

UW You're welcome

V

VBS Very big smile

VEG Very evil grin

VFF Very freaking funny

VFM Value for money

VGC Very good condition

VGG Very good game (online gaming)

VGH Very good hand (online gaming)

VIP Very important person

VM Voice mail

VN Very nice

VNH Very nice hand (online gaming)

VRY Very

VSC Very soft chuckle

VSF Very sad face

VWD Very well done (online gaming)

W

W What?

W/ With

W3 WWW (Web address)

W8 Wait

WAH Working at home

WAJ What a jerk

WAM Wait a minute

WAN2 Want to? (SMS)

WAN2TLK Want to talk

WAREZ meaning pirated (illegally gained) software

WAS Wait a second

WAS Wild *a* guess

WAWA Where are we at?

WAYF Where are you from?

W/B Write back

WB Welcome back

WBS Write back soon

WBU What about you?

WC Welcome

WC Who cares

WCA Who cares anyway

W/E Whatever

W/END Weekend

WE Whatever

WEP Weapon (online gaming)

WH5 Who, what, when, where, why

WIBNI Wouldn't it be nice if

WDALYIC Who died and left you in charge

WDYK What do you know?

WDYT What do you think?

WIIFM What's in it for me?

WISP Winning is so pleasurable

WITP What is the point?

WITW What in the world

WIU Wrap it up

WK Week

WKD Weekend

WRT With regard to

WL Whatta loser

W/O Without

WOMBAT Waste of money, brains and time

WOW World of Warcraft (online gaming)

WRK Work

WRU Where are you at?

WRUD What are you doing?

WTB Want to buy (online gaming)

WTF What the *freak* ?

WTFE What the *freak* ever

WTFO What the *freak* ?, over.

WTG Way to go

WTGP Want to go private (talk out of public chat area)

WTH What the heck?

WTM Who's the man?

WTS Want to sell? (online gaming)

WTT Want to trade? (online gaming)

WU What's up?

WUCIWUG What you see is what you get

WUF Where are you from?

WUP What's up?

WUW What u (you) want?

WUU2 What are you up to?

WWJD What would Jesus do?

WWJD What Would Judd Do? (Artist Donald Judd, who was known to do things in his own compulsive way.)

WWNC Will wonders never cease

WWYC Write when you can

WYCM Will you call me?

WYD What (are) you doing?

WYGAM When you get a minute

WYHAM When you have a minute

WYLEI When you least expect it

WYSIWYG What you see is what you get

X

X-1-10 Meaning "Exciting"

X Kiss

X! Meaning "a typical woman"

XD Meaning "really hard laugh" (where D is a smiley mouth)

XD Meaning a "devilish smile"

XME Excuse Me

XOXOXO Hugs & Kisses

XLNT Excellent

XYL Ex-young lady, meaning wife. (amateur radio)

XYZ Examine your zipper

Y

Y? Why?

Y Meaning Yawn

Y2K You're too kind

YA Your

YAA Yet another acronym

YABA Yet another bloody acronym

YARLY Ya, really?

YBIC Your brother in Christ

YBS You'll be sorry

YCDBWYCID You can't do business when your computer is down

YCHT You can have them

YCLIU You can look it up

YCMU You crack me up

YF Wife

YG Young gentleman

YGTBKM You've got to be kidding me

YGG You go girl

YHBT You have been trolled

YHBW You have been warned

YHL You have lost

YIU Yes, I understand

YKW You know what

YKWYCD You know what you can do

YL Young lady

YMMV Your mileage may vary

YNK You never know

YR Your

YR Yeah right

YRYOCC You're running your own cuckoo clock

YSIC Your sister in Christ

YSYD Yeah sure you do

YT You there?

YTTL You take too long

YTG You're the greatest

YW You're welcome

YWHNB Yes, we have no bananas

YWHOL Yelling "woohoo" out loud

YWSYLS You win some, you lose some

YYSSW Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, whatever

Z

Z Zero

Z Z's are calling (meaning going to bed/sleep)

Z Meaning "Said"

Z% Zoo

ZH Sleeping Hour

ZOMG Used in World of Warcraft to mean OMG (Oh My God)

ZOT Zero tolerance

ZUP Meaning "What's up?"

ZZZZ Sleeping (or bored)

GET IT?!?!???!?!?!?

All : :O

(5 Minutes Later)

Prettier : This is boring… Bye…

Spritier : Biesies!

(Prettierthanyousince1915 has logged off)

All : Biesies?


End file.
